Out Of Time
by FallenMercy
Summary: How does one cope? Going to sleep one day, and not waking up the very next, but years and years in the future? (I basically ripped off Captain America, Sue me.) Rated M for language.
1. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Freezer

"JONES! Get the hell up! Today's your last day of not-being-a-fucking-frozen-T.V.-dinner, but that doesn't excuse you from prep! Get your ass up and get going!" The loud, somewhat annoying voice of Mr. First-Lieutenant Jeff Mackson, roared, stirring me from my dream. One of my favourite ones too, where I was reunited with my High-School crush, Abigail, and we went on a date. I jumped up, still half-assed asleep. "Sir Yes Sir!" I stood at attention, forgetting he gave me a direct order. "I DIDN'T SAY JUST STAND THERE, DUMBFUCK, I TOLD YOU TO GET GOING!" I started towards the gym room, as we we're underground and didn't have all that much room. When I got in the Gym, I got to glance at the clock. 4 o'clock in the morning. 'This crazy fucker...', I thought, starting my pull-ups. 'This is going to be a long morning...'

* * *

I quite literally almost shat myself when First Sgt. Cleared his throat at the locker room door. "Y'know, I've been hard on you, because I, completely and truthfully, don't know what's going to happen. You could die in the freezing process. Hell you could get your neck caught in the damn door as it closes." I coughed, "Well thanks for the pep talk, Sarge, but-" He raised his hand, and gave me a stern glare. "I wasn't done, numbnuts. Your one of the best men I've trained, good heart and a damn good set of tools in your head, and they're about to lock you in a damn freezer." He stuck out his hand. "It's been damn good knowing you, Kid." I shook his hand, kind of taken aback by his words. I smiled, "Hell, I'll look you up in the future, maybe you have a statue out there then." He smiled, and I swore I could see tears in his eyes. "There damn well better be, I deserve one for having to put up with your ass. Now get going, I was told to tell you to report to the Main Chamber. They're ready."

* * *

When I walked into that spacious room, with one chamber in the centre of it, I knew it was too late to back out. Everyone went silent, and looked over to me, like they thought I was gonna drop dead if I took another step. Which, if my nervousness was an indicator, I probably _was_ going to drop dead. But sadly, I didn't. So I took another step. And another. And before I knew it, I was right at the entrance to the pod, awaiting instructions. "Step in, and lean back. My assistants will strap you in." So, I did as told. And let me tell you, the freezing was cold. The feeling of those leather straps, being stretched across me, and buckled on my opposite side?  Colder. It felt like I was frozen before they even closed the damn thing. As far as I was concerned, I was. "Alright, Harrison. We are injecting you with the chemicals you need to survive this type of freezing now." I felt like laughing, but couldn't bring myself to do it. These So-Called scientists are injecting me with _antifreeze_. Alright, I've had better jokes than that before. And I know I said that the morning was long, but the process of freezing felt like it took hours. It felt like I was being dipped into Satan's esophagus, with how much it was burning. And you know what the last thing I remember thinking is? I forgot to grab my fucking iPod. Now how is the future gonna know good music?

* * *

I'd love to say that's truly all I remember thinking while I was in that steel coffin, but that's not true. I dreamed. I relived the last moments before I was frozen. I dreamed about when they stationed me in Norway, and I found a book on some Queen who froze her whole damn kingdom. I dreamed about Abigail, and the things that never happened. I re-lived all the moments where I watched my buddies die, with me unable to do anything without getting torn to shreds also. But there were things I hadn't lived before. Like I was tripping acid, (not a fun experience, would not recommend. Drugs are bad, kids.) I saw some chick with wings, which in my infinite wisdom deduced, 'Oh that's the angel here to save me from this hell'. But no. Then I dreamt I was tortured, and forced to murder my friends and family. Which, last I checked, they were already dead. I dreamt of the most horrid thing I had ever experienced. _The Star Wars Prequels._ Well, It wasn't, but there were definitely robots. And Lasers. Pretty cool to be honest. Then there was another me, saying he's sent help. I just kinda went _'the fuck?'_ Then, It all went black. For Ages? That felt like seconds, But entire generations at the same time. Weird as fuck.

Then, I saw the light.

* * *

Personally, I think that was a good chapter. And that's saying something. I usually HATE what I write. I rewrote a Frozen Fanfiction I wrote at least 10 different time until I gave up. Anyway, If you see any mistakes, **_PLEASE_** tell me. I HATE grammar mistakes and such. Until next time, my lovely readers.


	2. Igor! Fetch me the- iPod?

So I really wanted to start this story not too long before the First Omnic Crisis ended, but there just isn't enough information for me to feel comfortable doing that. However, I think I might be able to work with a few months before the Swiss Base explosion, but there is no definitive date on when exactly that was. So I'm going to attempt to write it in a fashion that allows me to come back and change the date, if the exact date is ever released. I have found the approximate year of the explosion, 2070, so I'm going to start this in 2069.

* * *

Monday, February 4th, 2069.

"You sure that Talon spy said that there was something they needed here? This place has been abandoned for who knows how long. Even if there is something here, it's probably so rusted and worn down to the point you can't use it anymore." My companion rolled her eyes. "I'd rather come down here, find nothing but old cobwebs and a few rusted up guns, than find some super-weapon that could wipe out a city with a press of a button." I sighed, knowing she was right. "Come on, Jack. There's another room across the hall. Maybe It's in there?" I shouldered my rifle, and headed into the hallway, checking my corners."Let's hope it isn't. No one deserves the power to level a city." I kicked the door open revealing... Another door. It was very different from the rest of the facility, the door and door-frame almost spotless, compared to the rusted and faded walls of the rest of the compound. "Hmph. This explains why they have this place in the middle of the Canadian Wilderness..." I knocked on the door, causing an echo to come from inside.

"Well, good news, Amelia. Seems to be the last door before large room." Amelia walked past me, examining the door for herself. "No way..." She breathed, barely audible, even in the quietness of the abandoned base. "What is it? Do we need to blow it off it's hinges?" She shook her head, standing up. "Wouldn't do any good. Titanium, reinforced with diamond. It'd just make us go deaf." I looked around, seeing if there was any indicator to get the door open. "Hey, look at this." I said, while walking to the side of the door, and wiping some sort of console off. Amelia looked super confused. I however, knew what it was. "It's... an iPod dock? What the..."

Now, a few things happened at once. One, Amelia busted out laughing. The second, there was a very masculine voice that said "Oh yeah, You might need this." The third? I shot at it. Him. Whatever. Just pointed my gun in the direction of the sound, which was towards the door, to my left, and fired. My whole mag. Oh, and Amelia almost immediately stopped laughing, raising her rifle up to where I shot.

Then I heard something drop to the ground. I looked over, confused. Shouldn't a body make more noise than that when it hits the ground? I pointed my gun at it, with the flashlight at the end of it. "Well I'll be..." What was it? An iPod. The exact kind we needed to fit into the console. Admittedly, cracked from the drop, but it should still work.

I walked slowly over to it, My gun still pointed at it, expecting it to shoot at me, or explode. Or _something,_ rather than it being what we needed to open the door. So naturally, what do you do with something that your expecting to explode? You pick it up.

No, You don't. You run away, as fast as you can. Get out of the blast radius.

But something told me, 'Dude, it's fine. just pick it up, plug it in, and press play.' So I did just that.

"Jack? You're really going to just pick up some random thing that came out of nowhere, and plug it in, and press play? What if it doesn't work?" I shrugged, plugging the iPod in. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." I pressed the home button twice, bringing up the song that was last playing, and hit play. Almost immediately the lights came on, and the door started slowly opening. Amelia looked amazed. "Huh, it worked. What song was that?" I glance back over to the iPod, when suddenly music began playing from the inside. "Uhh, it says _'Hotel California'_ , on the thing. So I guess that's it?"

Amelia nodded her head, before raising her gun to the know open door. We stepped in together, and as we walked in the ceiling lights came on. They we're about 8 feet up at the lowest point intersecting the walls, going up into a dome shape at the very top. The walls we're rounded, and the whole room gave off a observatory feel. Minus the Rows and Rows of old computer monitors, switches, and knobs. from us, tot he centre of the room, there we're about 3 rows. And in the centre sat a solid black... _thing,_ that I can only describe as a very rounded edged coffin.

Amelia was the first to speak. "What in Gods name have we just unearthed..." She looked at me. "We can skip ladies first this time, yo-" She was cut off by a Feminine Robotic voice. "Welcome, to the Project Limos main chamber. This project has been ongoing for," There was an abrupt cut at the end. "Error: Date surpasses programmed response. If you would like to release Test Subject 057, Callsign: Spectre, from containment, please say 'Yes'." Amelia and I shared a cautious glance. "Uhh... Yes?" I said, more of a question than an answer. "Confirmed. Releasing Test Subject 057 from containment.

The steel coffin before us rotated, the bottom facing us, then stood upright. All the while making the worst screeching noise known to man. How that thing moved, I have no idea. "Warning: Maintenance Recommended before next Test Subject is inserted into Containment." I laughed, walking up to the cylinder. I probably would've continued laughing, had the cylinder not opened up and spewed what I first thought was smoke, but I figured was actually mist from the wave of cold that washed over me shortly after, all over me and the floor. What I saw next surprised me. It was a guy. About 6'3", definitely military by his build, Averagely handsome, all that. But what really surprised me, is that he breathed, and opened his eyes.

And the first thing he said?

"Holy shitdicks am I having a _gay_ dream now? Is that how much my brain is running out of ideas, it's like 'Hey, your gonna fuck this dream guy!'

I was very confused, Until he noticed Amelia's, and my, gun. "Fuck, this isn't a dream is it? I'm actually awake?" I nodded, taking a step back. "Yeah. Not a dream." He sighed, like he was thinking of someone that he missed. Amelia definitely noticed. "What is it?" She asked, in a tone that said 'Tell me or I'll shoot you'.

He looked down. "It's nothing. I just... I had a date."

* * *

So yeah, I kind of like how this is going. If you couldn't tell, It was Strike Commander Jack Morrison alongside Lieutenant Amelia Richardson. Found Great Value Captain America, and unfroze him. The whole chapter was in Jack's POV, but next it's back to the profanity filled mind of Harrison. I'm planning that chapter as we speak. Am I going to write it today? Nope. Tomorrow? Don't know. If my truck's engine is ready, no. If not, well you'll see. And I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. I personally love reading long chapters. Don't know why. And I picked Hotel California for the song because 1) It's a good song. And 2) It's irony. 'You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave,' That's what Harrison is thinking when he first wakes up. Especially since the song is playing over the speakers. I'll delve into his perspective next chapter. Anyway, till next update!

Oh! Mystery Man! Forgot about him. He's actually a big part of this chapter, to be honest. Who is he? Is he Evil? Does he work for Talon? No, to the last one at least. Quite literally made him up on the spot.

 _Or did I?_


	3. I'm Waking Up, To Ash and Dust

Monday, February 4th, 2069

* * *

Alright, so I didn't have a date. I just thought it would be funny to say what Cap said at the end of _The First Avenger_. But, The two didn't laugh. I looked at the two, Mr. Hot Commander Guy, and Mrs. Kickass, for a few more seconds. "So you're  
super sure your not here to have sex with me? Because this definitely reminds me of the beginning of some weird porno." The woman rolled her eyes and turned away. "We came all this way into an abandoned base for _this_ idiot? He can't be what  
Talon is after." Hot soldier boy walked up to me, and undid my restraints. "You should've asked him if he _knew_ about some superweapon, before calling him an idiot. So kid, any super-mega-death-machines laying around?" I glanced at him, and  
then the woman who was still slightly turned away from me. "Now that you mention it..."

* * *

Flashback, September 14th, 2014

* * *

The first lieutenant and I we're standing in the observation chamber. "They're not gonna shoot me with that thing, are they? I'm already going to test their Cryogenic Pod." The first lieutenant rolled his eyes. "No, they're not gonna shoot you with that  
thing, assshat. You'd be dead, with your mind and soul sucked out and into the wielder. Crazy shit these guys are creating down here." I looked over to him, to see if he was kidding. He had one of the most serious faces I've ever seen. "Alright, not  
joking, that can really suck a mans mind and soul out of his body? And then 'Into the Wielder'? The fuck does that mean?" He turned and sat down in one of the chairs in the room. "It means, all you know will be transferred into the mind of whoever  
is holding the grip to that gun. And your strength and stamina and whatnot goes into their body." I scoffed. "Are all of these guys on drugs? What are they thinking?" He sighed. I have no clue, kid. No clue."

* * *

Present Day

* * *

"...there is some sort of soul-sucking gun around here somewhere." Soldier Boy looked at me like I was joking. "Cut the crap, kid. Seriously." I looked straight into his blue eyes. "Down the hall. 5th door on your left is the Armory. If they left it here,  
It'll be there. Now, Who are you, who are you associated with, and why is True Survivor by David fucking Hasselhoff playing?" Mr. Soldier looked at his beautiful companion. "Go turn it off. And I'll explain on our way to the Armory. Stay close, got  
it? Amelia, Follow behind him. If he does anything sketchy, shoot him." She nodded her head, then went out of the doorway. Soldier Boy started walking, and motioned for me to follow. "I'm Jack Morrison, that's Amelia Richardson. We came here looking  
for a weapon that was hinted to us by a spy in our organization." We made it to the doorway, and saw Amelia trying to fin out how to shut everything down. "Here,' I said, reaching and unplugging the iPod. "-Wait, this is mine! Who the hell broke it?"  
I looked towards Jack, just in time for him to share a weird looking glance with Amelia. "...I don't know, kid. It was like that when we got here. Now, There's something else you need to know. But first, what year were you put in that thing?" I followed  
as he walked out of the secondary doorway, now noticing all of the rust and fadedness of the place. "2014, My guess is I've been in there for a hell of a long time?" He nodded, glancing back only for a second. "It's 2069 now, kid. Welcome to the future.  
I take it this wasn't the Re-Awakening you were expecting? I shook my head, forgetting he couldn't see me. "I was expecting cake, and maybe a few strippers. A beer or two wouldn't of been bad, either." Jack laughed, unknowingly passing the Armory  
door. I leaned up against it, and instantly heard Amelia's gun being brought up. "Sir..." She said, causing Jack to turn around. "What are you doing kid?" He asked, raising his to ready, but not pointing it at me. I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, you  
seem Military, so I suspected you were gonna clear the hall before we went in." Realization dawned on his face. "That's the Armory door, isn't it. I nodded my head, and got up from leaning on the wall. "Yep, and lucky for you I know the Password."

I didn't know the password. But, I knew the first Lieutenant. And he was in charge of all of the passcodes. So I guessed, starting with his daughters birthday. I typed it in, acting like I knew what I was doing. All of a Sudden, the doors slid open. An  
Inch. "Well, at least I got the passcode right." I looked back, and saw Jack and Amelia share a 'The Fuck?' glance. "I thought you told us you knew the password." I shrugged. "Well... I lied. But I knew the guy who _made_ the passwords, so I  
figured that was close enough. But now, how are we gonna get the doors open?" Jack walked up, and pushed me aside. He laid his rifle up against the doorframe, and put his hands on the door itself. "Dude, I know you want to prove something to your  
girlfriend here, but the last time those doors got stuck, it took a-" I was cut off by the sound of metal screeching, and the sight of the doors sliding open. "Holy hell, what kind of steroids are you taking?" He picked his rifle back up, smiling  
towards Amelia. "Don't know, but it's ancestor _may_ have been made here." I looked him up and down, like I was looking at a whole new person. "Let me guess, The Top Brass succeeded in that Super Serum shit, and your one of the ones they gave  
it to? Hell, I should've signed up for that instead." He laughed, walking in to the room. "So, where would this thing be located at?" I nodded towards the centre of the room, and empty display stand. "There, it was one of their most prized creations.  
Next to the microwave that cooked Pizza Rolls perfect every time."

I walked to the centre of the room, glancing around. Then I looked at the base of the display, to what seemed to be some sort of note.

 _Thought this would be safer in MY armory._

 _Sorry to leave you out, liebe._

 _Hope you like the rescue party I sent you._

 _~Spectre_

I quickly put it into my pocket. "Well, unless my observation skills have deteriorated from being in that freezer, I'd say we just discovered Jack-Shit." I turned back to Jack and Amelia. "Now, I'd say let's go to the bar and have a few drinks, but I'm  
pretty positive I no longer exist. So, anyone else buying?"


	4. Stupid Technology

Monday, February 4th, 2069

* * *

"So, last I checked we we're in one of the most secluded parts of the Canadian wilderness... How'd you guys get here? Helicopter? I know you didn't fly a plane here. Hell It's the future. Who knows." Amelia rolled her eyes at me. "Do you ever shut up?  
It's either sarcastic comments, stupid jokes, or a pun. The only useful thing you've said so far is where the armory was!" I laughed, kicking an old army helmet on our way down the hall. "I see humor has changed a lot in the future, too. All my buddies  
would be laughing their asses off." I looked down, sullen, remembering all of my friends. "Damn, their dead now, aren't they? buried out there somewhere, tombstones old and worn? Is there a grave for me? Am I dead to the world?" Jack stopped for a  
second and looked back at me. "I hate to be blunt, but why didn't you think of that before you signed up?" I scoffed, walking past him and to the door to the stairs. "Yeah, I'll just go back and tell myself that real quick. Sort all this out. Hell,  
I'm still half-assed convinced this is a dream, so that might actually happen."

When we reached the top, I sighed and spoke to Jack without turning around. "My CO said they'd quadruple my salary, and put it in the bank for my family. I'm betting that went to my sister. I've always been kind of distant, but I always tried to help  
out. I bet that made their lives a hell of a lot easier. Now, mind if I hitch a ride with you guys? Pretty sure my ride is too old to be driven now." I walked down the hall a bit, and took a right. The main doors laid ahead of me. "I haven't seen  
these doors in 55 years." I looked over my shoulder at Jack. "How much has it changed? The outside world?" He walked past me, pulling the door open. I'll have the pilot fly low, give you a view of everything." He motioned for me to go through the  
doors. As I walked through, I could tell it was a lot different. The place which once was a parking lot, was overgrown and faded. I turned around to look at the small warehouse that the facility was built inside, and most of it was collapsed. "Good  
thing they decided to build down, I guess. That place could've been my tomb." I turned around when I heard what I assumed to be the noise of an engine. "And there's our ride, kid. And you said we couldn't land a plane here." I shook my head. "That's  
not a plane, smartass, that's a VTOL aircraft. Otherwise known as cheating." He laughed, boarding via the ramp. "Come on, kid. You get to meet your new army buddies in a few hours." I sighed, sitting on one of the seats. "How many is a few, old man?"  
He laughed, sitting next to me. "Only about seven."

* * *

I wrote 2000, not two hundred. I was really upset. I won't be back home till Sunday afternoon, and that engine I mentioned sometime or another is in, so I won't have much time to write. Unless I'm up till six in the morning again.


	5. To be Continued

I am my beautiful children. I know what I want to do. It's going to be awesome, and as far as I know not done before. So, in time, you will see. But now, an apology.

I'm currently rebuilding my trucks engine.

It's pretty cool.

 _but_

It leaves me not much time to write.

So I'll write when I can.

Behave, my lovely children.


End file.
